


Some Kind of Heaven

by eduolian



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 《forever》电视剧完结之后的脑补





	1. Chapter 1

> “我梦见再也没有人了。”他说。“他们都死绝了。大地是白的。天空中还有月亮，照着白茫茫一片大地。我孤零零一个人，跟着那只老鼠。”  
>  ——《人总是要死的》西蒙娜·波伏娃  
> 

   
01

亨利刚给自己倒上清早的第一杯咖啡，古董店的电话响了。亚伯接了电话，然后立刻转交给了亨利。  
“亚当不见了。”乔在电话那头说。听到那个名字法医有几秒钟忘记了呼吸。  
亨利向乔坦白自己不死之身后，才过了不到一个月的舒心日子。他不意外亚能重生，只是这来得比他预想要快，他原本以为亚当至少会保持植物人的状态几个月。  
“他怎么死的？”  
“你或许过来一趟就明白了。”  
亨利系上一条红色的围巾离开了家。  
   
亚当的病床空空如也。  
乔将一个上面贴着五颜六色圆点的“帽子”递给摩根，说：“医院给得了封闭综合症的用上了亚当新的设备。他可以和他人交流。”  
“你是指这个？这个能他说话？怎么说？”  
乔重重叹口气，“戴上这个看着界面键盘，帽子捕捉脑波，在电脑上形成文字。”  
但和现代科技不怎么来电的摩根医生还在用眼神询问警探。  
“像斯蒂芬·霍金那样。”乔举了个例子。亨利抿着嘴，然后张开嘴，又合上，想了一会儿才说，“你是说，医院擅自将一个可以让他表达想法的彩色‘帽子’给他，于是他开始和医生护士交流？不久之后他还上起了网！为什么没有人和我说？”乔摇摇头。这时为亚当做检查的医生走到两人身边，说：“摩根医生，制造这个仪器的集团选中像亚当这样的封闭综合症患者给与帮助，出于人道主义，这个治疗是免费的，能让这些意识清醒的患者感到不是禁锢在自己的身体。亚当不是你的亲属，我们没有必要通知到你，在启动这个计划的时候我们书面通知过相关部门，手续是齐全与合法的。而且，他用了这个之后脑干里的气泡栓塞在变小，这是个奇迹，或许是个谜题，或许是有人接走了他。但我们并没有做错什么。摩根医生。”  
亨利睁大眼望着这个主治医生，他早已学会控制自己的情绪，乔拍了拍他的肩膀，他这才勉强扯出一个笑容。两人离开病房。  
一走出医院大门亨利就对乔说：“你要呆在我身边。”  
乔笑了起来说：“我还没打算这么快和你同居。”  
亨利停住，有些紧张地按住她的肩膀，说：“他又活过来了，乔。你知道，我……”  
“也许，”乔打断亨利的话，将手搭在他的手腕上说，“但是他并没有杀死阿比盖尔，亨利。即使他要做出什么事情，你也有亚伯，有我，有整个NYPD给你做后盾，我们可以一起面对这些。”乔说完，凑上前亲吻眼前这个不死的男人。时间在亨利·摩根的耳边滴答作响。  
   
\-----  
我从未数过自己到底死过多少次。  
重生后浮出水面，如果这时是夜晚，我会抬头夜晚看看夜空，星星从未改变。这个习惯维持了大概有一千多年。曾有一次，我重生后想淹死自己，我成功了，原地复活。那次我对死的渴求达到了前所未有的强烈，我哭喊着，不甘心地尝试了很多次，都以失败告终，后来我干脆躺在水面，让自己慢慢下沉，渐渐地，一次又一次的死亡和复活让我开始注意到头顶的银河。星星们近乎永恒地挂在哪儿，嘲笑着我这个求死不能的不死者。  
时过境迁，城市的灯光早已盖过星光，我不再需借助头顶的星光寻找河岸。夜晚的纽约灯火通明。我游上岸，浑身滴着水在岸边站了一会儿，没有巡警，想到亨利被巡警抓住的情景，嘴角不由自主向上扬起。我可不像那个200岁的小朋友，需要有人给他递上干净的毛巾和衣服，我也不在意赤裸着身体在走在街道、小巷或马路上。我需要衣物，我只从望着我并害怕我的人身上拿来衣服和钱，有时我会在一开始就杀掉他们，更多时候我没有去注意他们是否已经死了。我弄到了一件T恤和一条裤子，往车站走去，计划着下一步。  
杀死亨利的枪没真正杀死他。我的推测似乎错了，花费了几百年去验证一个错误的想法，这个代价并不算太高，因为实验的对象不再只有我一个人，我不再孤单。  
也许关键并不是手枪，而是子弹——穿透亨利·摩根心脏的子弹。  
亨利·摩根。亨利·摩根。我的脑中充斥着他的面容。他似乎出现在我记忆中的每一个时代，我感到在两千年的前那个时刻，他也在元老院里手持匕首向着凯撒冲去，那一刀刺入我的胸膛。  
匕首是否能再次赐予我死亡，这依旧是一个悬而未决的问题。  
\-----

包裹躺在亨利的办公桌上，上面写着送给亲爱的摩根医生。  
亨利小心地拆开了包裹，里面躺着一旧书，法语版的《人总是要死的》。书发黄，但保存完好。亨利小心地检查书的装帧，它看上去像是第一版，然而又有所不同。他打开封面，跃然眼前的是几个工整的钢笔字：献给福斯卡。翻过这一页后才看到印刷上去的“献给让保罗萨特”。亨利读过这本书，在巴黎，这本书刚出版的时阿比盖尔送给他一本。读完后，他曾想过去找这个作者谈谈，像书中的主人公福斯卡那般对着雷吉娜讲述自己的故事，但亨利还是改变了注意，他不是福斯卡，他比福斯卡小上几百岁，而且他有阿比盖尔，他并未失去希望……亨利一页一页地翻着泛黄的纸张，打开回忆，让被阿比盖尔照亮的时间随着书书香弥漫在此刻的时空里。不一会儿，在书的五分之四处亨利发现了一张纸，上面有摩根家族的印章，纸张中心的黑色字迹对这亨利低语：  
   
“CALL  ME”  
   
是亚当。摩根医生深吸了一口气。对方逃离医院已23天，他也警惕了23天。亚当在暗处可能会用他两千年的记忆和智慧做任何事情，如果亚当未有什么动作，亨利反而会陷入某种恐慌。在“CALL  ME”的下方还有一个电话号码。  
“摩根医生？”卢卡斯的声音突然冒出来，亨利连忙合上书。卢卡斯敲了敲门走进了办公室，关切地望着他的上司还有他手中的书。  
“你没事吧?摩根医生。”  
“我正在阅读。”  
“喔，我知道这书。”卢卡斯想了下，说：“这本看起来年代久远了……倒也和你挺搭，你也不用手机阅读。”  
“我比较喜欢参加阅读会，纸质的。”亨利笑了笑，把书放在抽屉里，接着大声问道：“又有新的尸体送来了吗？”  
“一个神父。”卢卡斯侧了侧身体，指了指玻璃门外。  
死者是中年男性，胸口上一道干净利落的刀伤让他送命。死者生前身体健康，尸体上没有其他伤口，也没有虐待的痕迹。除了一点，死者的性取向，躺在这里的神父可能是同性恋者或者双性恋者。  
“盖瑞神父啊……”卢卡斯感叹。  
“什么？”  
“莱纳斯·罗彻演的电影，好吧，我知道你不知道。”卢卡斯失望地晃了晃头，正好瞧见警探神色严肃这时迈着大步走了过来。  
“亨利。查出了什么吗？”乔问。法医这才抬起头，望着这个知晓他秘密的拍档，说：“死因是刀伤。快速地一击，切断了心脏主动脉。”  
“我们没有在现场找到凶器。你还查到了什么？”  
“额，根据伤口上的锯齿纹路，”摩根医生顿了顿，继续道：“凶器极有可能是一把有着天梯纹的大马士革刀。”卢卡斯哇喔了一声。乔稍微松了一口气，她担心凶器是亚当的匕首。匕首是被她捡回来后送往了博物馆，这段时间博物馆也没出现什么异常，可这没能消除警探心中的猜测与不安。乔瞧了一眼尸体，拉着法医到办公室里，小声问：“是亚当吗？”  
“现在没有证据能证明是他下的手。”亨利回答。  
乔轻轻了摇摇头，对方的眼神中充满了担忧，说：“不要瞒着我。”  
亨利立马想到亚当给他的书，还好刚才和卢卡斯出去之前已将包裹外层和书一起塞进了抽屉里。“乔……”法医缓慢地吐出对方的名字。乔可能会他带来一段新生活。但他依然忘不了阿比盖尔，也不会傻到重蹈覆辙。“我需要你相信我。”亨利说。

TBC


	2. 02

02  
我没急着去找亨利，我去了教堂。  
教堂一直是我消磨时光的好去处，我常会去找神父聊聊关于天堂和地狱。我曾相信过关于天堂与地狱的说话，杀死过神职人员，没去成地狱；在各种教堂前忏悔，也没去成天堂。两者都未成功，也许是我犯的罪行不足以抵消在集中营时纳粹加注在我身上的痛苦，也许是我的忏悔不诚心。我哪儿也没去成，继续在尘世间游荡。  
不过这次去教堂并非我一开始的计划。复活的第二天早上，我看到街上洋溢着挥舞“彩虹”的人群，得知这个国家刚刚颁布新的法律，全美同性恋者可以结婚，人们为此欢呼，沸腾。我站在一旁，望着人群像流水一样前行。时间让我具备了一种旁观者的能力，无论历史怎样前进，我已被排除在外……突然，我被拉到队伍里，一个男人，他非常兴奋，因为我衣服上的彩虹条纹和标语，他问我什么时候与男朋友结婚。当他把问题扔给我，亨利·摩根的脸立刻出现在我脑海中。于是我朝这个男人笑了笑，说我们还没有决定时间。他祝福了我，说他过几天就和男友结婚并邀请我参加，我笑着感谢他，与他一起混在人群中欢呼。  
周末，我去了教堂。婚礼平淡无奇，不管异性恋还是同性恋，婚礼都不能激起我的兴趣。两个男人互相交换戒指并接吻，我看到神父眼中激动的光芒。婚礼结束后，我去找了神父，我有太多的罪孽需要向神忏悔，无尽的痛苦只能留给我的同类。

\-----  
“爹地？”亚伯唤了一声，亨利没有听到。“你在看什么？”  
“哎？”亨利手支在桌上，亚伯已经走到书桌边。  
“他来找你了。”亚伯敏锐地感到亨利的紧张，用了一个陈述句。  
“是的。”  
“我要把枪换个地方锁起来。”  
“不用的担心，亚伯，那杀不死我。”亨利说。那把枪不能终结他的生命，枪并没有穿透过他的血肉，子弹才是。可亚当不同，他是被匕首杀死的。匕首能不能再次杀死他，还无人知晓。  
亚伯扫了一眼亨利正在研究的书，走到屋子一角，将一张黑胶唱片放在留声机上。音乐流淌了出来，不是爵士，是歌剧。亨利用眼神对亚伯表示感谢。  
“那本书，”亚伯转身望着父亲，说：“里面的主人公活了也够久，但他可没有变成亚当那样。”  
“实际上，书是亚当送给我的，呃，里面还有电话。”  
“噢，我猜你没有把这些告诉乔。”  
亨利无奈地摊摊手说，“我有我的考虑。”  
亚伯甩给父亲一个“我就知道”的表情，说：“如果你和亚当约会，至少得提前告诉我时间。我好确定时间到河边去接你。”  
“我没有和他约会，亚伯。”亨利一字一句地强调。  
亚伯懒得理他，上了楼梯。

尸体是在教堂发现的。这几天不少同性恋人在这座教堂举办婚礼。亨利和乔一起去了教堂发现尸体的地方，第一排的长凳上。摩根医生蹲在椅子旁，像以往那样观察着所见之物的每一个细节，接着，他宣布，“受害者不是在这里被杀的。”  
“为什么？”乔问。  
“血迹不对。现场也没有到更多的证据……”亨利环顾四周，视线最终停留在了耶稣像上。“尸体低着头对着他。”乔也望着十字，若有所思地说：“也许是同性恋婚姻法案的反对派。法案颁布后受害人最先开始给同人恋人举办婚礼。”  
“那把大马士革刀年代久远……”亨利低声说。  
“所以我们不能排除亚当。”乔说。  
亨利蹙眉，“或许神父周围的人知道什么。”  
乔的电话响了，汉森给她带来了新的线索，她接了电话后走出了教堂。亨利独自站在长凳的前，望着垂下头的耶稣，内心一沉。他想到过去曾帮从精神病院逃脱的神父。从精神病院逃出后那段时间，还未遇到阿比盖尔之前，那段最为难熬的日子里，他不止一次问过神为何要给与他这样的生命，为何要让他不朽；他不止一次试图在古老的文献里寻找组丝马迹，试图寻找自己的同类，但找不到答案。直至与阿比盖尔相爱，他才再一次被生活淹没，无解的问题也一同被埋在生活里，但疑问始终在那儿。  
亨利没有找到同样的不朽者，对方找到了他。亚当就是一把匕首，刺破他生活的面纱。

\-----  
神父的技术很好，我忘记他的名字了。我做爱的时候不喊对方名字，这个习惯大概是罗慕路斯死后形成的。时间可以毁掉一切。那时起我就讨厌记住人的名字、面孔、肢体、服饰等等，它们悬浮在我的时间里，支离破碎，模糊不清，我抹掉它们与时间在我脑海中的位置。  
我把自己扮演成一位刚刚与伴侣分手的同性恋者，一位渴望获得认同和慰藉的迷途者，角色扮演我驾轻就熟，神父有一位情人，但我们还是成了床伴，经常约会。然后一天晚上，他的前情人闯了进来，做到一半被打断让我感到有些意外，那个愤怒的被抛弃者和我一阵扭打，然后拿出我的刀，我只是安静地看着他，没有恐惧，也许是我无法抑制的笑容让他感到难以理解，神父的劝慰加转移了他的注意，结果那一刀刺中了神父。神父死在我身边，那人像个疯子一样痛哭起来，我夺回我的刀，刺中了他，我熟练地避开致命部位，他没有立刻死亡，我多花了一点时间杀死了他。  
完事后，我望着这两具尸体又想到了亨利，接着，像是有什么突然被链接在一次的东西，从漫长阴暗的时间里跳跃而出……我开始幻想与亨利做爱，在尸体与鲜血旁，我呼唤他的名字自慰着达到了高潮。  
为何我之前没想过？他也许是最后一个杀死我的人。  
为何我之前没想过？他也许是最后一个能让我活着的人。  
不死的我们将是最好的伴侣，这将是这个地狱里天堂。  
我将神父的尸体放到了教堂里。但几天后，他却还未给我打电话，于是我打给了他，接电话的是亚伯。  
“嗨，亚伯，”我说：“你还好吗？上次给你的名册不知道你排上了用场没有。”  
“我不会对你说谢的，你害死了阿比盖尔。”  
“她确实用的是我的刀。但我想找亨利谈谈。”  
“他不在。”  
“凌晨2点不在家，我只能推测亨利是约会去了。”  
“这与你无关。”  
我笑了笑，说：“请转告亨利，我找过他。晚安。”挂断电话，我将手机扔进了河里。

\-----  
汉森在教堂附近的公寓里发现了另外一具尸体，男性，受害者家中有神父和他的合影，以及神父的血迹。警探们立即将这两起案子联系起来。但是他们的死法却完全不同，死在公寓里的男人死前受到了虐待，神父却没有。面对这摆在解剖台上的两具尸体，亨利神色凝重，那些伤口，他知道那是谁做的。亨利沉思了片刻，脱掉了白大褂，换上外套，系上围巾。  
“我要请假。”亨利说。  
“什么？”卢卡斯说，“但是这个才送来的报告还没写完。”  
“我相信你可以的，拍档。”亨利语重心长地说，拍拍卢卡斯的肩膀，后者笑开了花。  
“不要告诉乔，我有个老朋友要见。你知道……”  
“没问题，拍档。”卢卡斯马上答应。

亨利回到家，亚伯告诉了他亚当来过电话。他连忙从书里找到了那张纸片，拨打了上面的号码。电话响了一声就接通了。  
“你好，亨利。”  
“亚当，”亨利说：“我知道是你做的。”  
“所以呢？你想来杀我么?”  
“我不是杀人犯。”  
“我希望当你活到我这个岁数，还能保持你现在的想法。”  
“我是医生，我永远也不会变成你那样。”亨利听到亚当在电话那头喘息，而后又发出一声低沉的笑声。  
“想想你在精神病院受到的待遇，亨利，我经历过比这些更为残酷可怕，远超出你的想想，难道这些还不能激起你对我的一丝关心？不能激起你对于同类的一点同情？我曾经也爱过人，亨利，他们变成了历史书上的名字，更多人变成了尘土，无人记得他们。”  
“别和我打感情牌，”亨利说，然而他想到了纳粹集中营，想到了亚伯，他将“你没有感情”这句话吞下了下去。  
“那你来治好我吧，摩根医生，或者说，你愿意治疗未来的你吗？这样我也许能变回2000年前那个我，一个像你那样的好人……你不是害怕未来会变成我这样吗？”  
亨利一时不知如何作答。他想与这个人撇清关系，维持现有的生活。但是无论怎样，“不死”将他们牢牢绑在一起。  
“到教堂来，亨利。”亚当说完，挂断了电话。亨利捏着话筒，好一会儿才放下。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03  
亚当坐在那儿，纹丝不动。有人打开了教堂的门走了进来。  
亨利看到亚当坐在第一排的长凳上发现尸体的位置。  
“亚当。”亨利关上了门。  
“这是个好地方，亨利。我在这里见证了幸福的同性情侣步入婚姻的殿堂。”  
亨利向着亚当走去，步子很轻，但脚步声在空旷的教堂里被放大，合着他的心跳，让他感到一阵紧张。“你害死了两个人。”  
“呵，是我杀死了一个杀人犯。把所有罪名都加注在我的身上，这样对你来说更为轻松吧？亨利。”亚当的轻笑飘在空气里，像针一样掉落在亨利的耳中。“你还想知道我以前杀死过多少人或者而被人杀死过多少次吗？”  
“不，亚当。”亨利说，“但我要阻止再杀人，只要我还活着。”  
“我很感动，很高兴你愿意一直注视着我。”亚当站了起来，依旧带着老式花呢帽，可以与周围影子融为一体的深色衣服，彩绘玻璃的似发出了微光落在他身后。  
亨利正好走到了第一排，亚当转过身。两人面对面。  
“你到底想做什么？我不知道我们还有什么好谈的？”亨利说，亚当紧盯着他，漆黑的眸子里有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
亚当笑着向前迈进一步，仰起来头，凑近亨利的脸，吻了上去，亚当轻而易举地撬开亨利的嘴唇，舌头在他口腔里横冲直撞。亨利被这突入起来的行为给吓到愣住，他没有被男人吻过的经验，对方的吻激烈而专横，有两千年经验的吻技把他弄得有些昏头转向。忽然间，亚当的左手又探向了他两腿之间，亨利像是突然清醒，推开了亚当。花呢帽掉在了地上，两人却没有拉开很大的距离。亚当冷哼着，右手不知何时握刀。亨利还未完全回过神来，下一秒，利刃刺已中了他的右肩。亨利叫了一声，惊恐地按着伤口。亚当乘胜追击，立即扑过来将亨利推到在地，又向着亨利的左肩刺了一刀。  
亨利痛苦地呻吟，但理智让他压低了声音，他强忍着疼，死死盯着正骑在自己身上的亚当，这个男人右手握着匕首，在微弱的光线下，他隐约看到刀身上的曲线，上面沾染着他的血。这个比他矮小的男人身体里的力量让他感到一丝恐惧。他应该感到害怕，这个人经历的事情是他的十倍，这个人真正的名字隐藏在史书的影子里。一瞬间，亨利仿若看到了罗马古老的城邦，看到了盔甲与长矛，看到了战场上飞扬的沙尘与鲜血。  
亚当划断了亨利的皮带，脱掉了他的裤子。  
“我没想到你想要这个。”亨利喘着气。  
“我想要得可多了，亨利。如果你不合作，我可以挑断你的手筋和脚筋。”亚当轻描淡写地宣布，手里依旧握着刀。“我知道你和那位施虐治疗师上过床。”亚当俯下身吻着亨利的脖子，“你是不是还需要一些更为粗暴的方式？”他划开亨利的衣服，毁掉了他那些昂贵的定制外套和衬衣，只保存了那条暗红色的围巾，用来绑住亨利的双手。亚当吻着亨利的嘴唇，裸露的皮肤，然后脱掉了他的内裤含住了他的阴茎，温柔地给他口交。亚当的嘴上技术好到难以置信，他的舌头从亨利的阴茎根开始舔起，向着龟头慢慢滑过去。肩上伤口的疼痛没有亨利妨碍勃起，紧张和疼痛反而让他变得兴奋，他的性器被含在了亚当的口中。亨利吃力地望着亚当，对方也瞧着他，黑色的眼睛带着杀意和爱意，在对望的时刻，亨利下面那根变得更粗。亚当的嘴巴持续的模仿交媾的进出，不一会儿，他就忍不住在亚当嘴里射了出来。亚当吞下了精液。  
“为什么？”亨利不明白为何对方要这样做，亚当空出了自己的嘴后，把刚才都还握着的刀放在亨利无法够着的地方。然后他又握住了亨利的性器，慢慢套弄。  
“我们应该结婚，亨利。”  
“你疯了，啊……”  
“哦，亨利，你明明比我小，却比我更像个老古董，你不知道现在同性也可以结婚吗？”  
“嗯……不管你是……男是女，我都不会和你结婚的……”  
“也许你会爱上和我做爱。”亚当没有生气，反而笑了笑，“性爱和死亡，我们能将停止呼吸的两个时刻变成一个瞬间，在一个时刻享受两种快乐，加倍的。”  
亚当加快手中的动作，亨利的喘息变重了。  
“你爱上的所有人都会死，她们无法给你这些，只能停在悬崖的边缘，但我们可以跳下悬崖。亨利。你是无法与别人分享你真正的痛苦与快乐，除了我。”亨利眼神有些涣散，亚当脱掉了自己的衣服。“只有我才能将真正将你心理的痛苦转化为肉体的痛苦与快乐。”亨利松开握着亨利勃起的手，自己坐了上去。没有润滑，插入有些难，但亚当不在意那点疼痛。他坐在上面，没有动，喉咙里发出了嗯哼的声音。  
亨利看到了亚当裸露的身体，肌肉结实匀称，胸口的伤疤让他想到自己。他被迫进入了他的身体，没有多少困难。亚当双手抚摸着亨利腹部的肌肉，片刻，他的手停亨利在腰间，然后他抬起了自己的腰，上下运动着。亨利跟着肉体拍打的声响喘息起来，快感渐渐袭来，亚当绷紧了全身，手指几乎要掐进去他的肉里。亨利的双手此时还被举过头顶，他几乎忘记了伤口还在流血，被包裹在对方体内，在亚当身体里进出，让他开始失神，分不清是快感与疼痛，在交杂感觉中，亨利的内心却越来越轻松。越过亚当的肩头，亨利的视线落在彩绘玻璃上的宗教画上。他分不清楚画的是谁，他只看到了块状，模糊却绚丽的色彩仿若从天而降。亚当一边加速抽动着，一边趴在亨利的身上，手从腰部攀爬到了肩膀，他两只手分别按住了亨利肩膀，没有任何预兆，猛地将拇指刺进亨利伤口里。亨利一阵尖叫，声音穿透了整个教堂。同时亚当还骑在他身上，吞吐着他的阴茎。亚当的手指还在一点点深入伤口，亨利瞪大了眼，被火辣辣的疼痛与要高潮前一刻的渴望扭曲了面容，眼泪几乎要夺眶而出，那一刻来临时候，他感到自己停止了呼吸，射在了亚当体内。亚当抽搐着达到了高潮，手指离开了伤口，抬起臀部，将亨利已瘫软的阴茎从肠道抽了出来。亚当爬在亨利身上，他们的皮肤都渗出汗水。亨利别过了脸望着那些长凳的脚，胸口还在剧烈的起伏。亚当扳过亨利的脸，亨利咬着牙齿用眼神怒斥着他，然而他立刻发现亚当在流泪。  
“我了解你，亨利。我挖掘你的过去，在历史中探寻你留下的每一个细微痕迹。”亚当说着，“我找你，是为了让你来杀了我的，亨利，然而你却坚信你那幼稚天真的想法……”亚当分开了亨利的双腿，这次他将自己欲望送入对方体内。亚当是个不怎么喜欢前戏的家伙。亨利急促地“啊”了一声，脖子迅速向后仰起。亨利的后穴从未有人探寻过，这个活了将近两百年的男人竟然从没有和男人上过床，亚当感到有必要教这个小朋友一些更为快乐的事情。亨利的身体有些抗拒的扭动着，在刚进去的时候，亚当想对他温柔一点，但随着抽插的加快，亚当感到没有这个必要。亨利对疼痛适应的很快，这是死过多次的一个优点。亚当继续抽插着，拍打他的身体，亨利开始嘴泄露出美妙的音节。  
亚当幻想着一边做爱一边慢慢割开亨利的喉咙，划破亨利的胸膛，然而这想象与他的记忆重叠，自己被开膛破肚时种种历历在目，死亡的味道从记忆深处飘散而出。亚当按住亨利的颈部动脉，有那么点想杀了他。不一会儿，亨利呻吟着流出了眼泪。亚当摸着亨利的脸，错位感让他苦乐交加，他不知道自己也在流泪。他在亨利肠道里毫无拘束地冲撞着，快感让人忘乎所以，亚当掐住了对方的脖子，亨利张开了嘴望着他。然而他们都不害怕死亡。濒死与性高潮有着同样的快感，停止呼吸，抽搐着，却还活着，攀顶时，他们都叫了起来。亚当叫着亨利的名字，而亨利还咬着自己的嘴唇。亚当用手指撬开亨利的嘴巴，吻着他。亨利尝到了自己的血的味道。亚当也把精液留在对方体内。  
过了一会儿，亚当解开了绑住围巾，问：“你现在愿意杀了我么？”  
亨利瘫在地上，吃力地摇着头。亚当他测过身，在地上捡起了刀，将刀尖悬在着亨利心脏的正上方，说：“你瞧瞧，亨利，这把我的收藏之一，它的岁数比你大得多，许多人被它杀死或者因它而死。可我们都不怕这玩意。”亚当在自己的手臂上划了一刀，他无视自己伤口流出的血，不改色地继续望着亚当说:“你不想杀我，但也许哪天我回去博物馆拿回我的匕首，在和你做爱时杀死自己。”  
“你不会的。”亨利说，“而且你是错的。亚当。枪杀不死我，匕首也不能杀死你。”  
亚当笑了起来，眼角几道皱纹里都带着笑意。  
“无法活下去时，人们会投入死亡的怀抱。但我们被死亡抛弃，时间失去了意义，无法真正的生活。”亚当深吸了一口气，继续说：“一个无处存身的人，没有过去，没有未来，没有现在……一个陌生人，一个死人。他们是人，他们活着。我不属于他们同一类。我没有一丝希望。对你来说不也如此吗？摩根医生。”  
“我有深爱的人，我生活着，追求着，创造着。”亨利说。  
一抹笑容出现在亚当脸上，他放慢了语速说：“这需要很多力量，很多傲气，或者很多的爱，才相信人的行动是有价值的，相信生命胜过死亡。”  
亨利听出来亚当说的这段话，还有之前一句，那是来自《人总是要死的》主人公的独白。猛然间，一个大胆的推测浮现在亨利脑中，那个福斯卡，那本书的主人公，那个人到底是不是真的存在？那个人到底是谁？亨利瞪大双目，审视着亚当，想要从他的身上找到证据，证明他的猜测。  
亚当好像发现了亨利的意图，说：“亨利，那个可是初版的打样本。我送给你了。亨利，你和我才是同一类。”  
亨利盯着亚当，好像第一次见到这个人。  
“继续保持你的信念，”亚当说：“我会一直跟随着你，看着你身边的人死去；看着你痛不欲生，换了一座城市，看着你又遇到的其他人，你又爱上了他们，而他们又死去。然后你这样一直重复下去，这重复似乎没有尽头。那时候，我还会在你身边。你和他们不同，根本就不同。我想看看你变成了什么样子。但是……”亚当停顿，声音在颤抖，“曾经我没有一丝希望，后来有将希望寄托在那把匕首上，我什么都不是。真是奇怪，亨利，我竟然相信你可以保持现在这信念……”  
“我们会找到方法的，亚当……”亨利说。他很想伸手去抚摸对方的脸，因为眼泪滑过他的脸颊。  
“你应该知道，那不是我的真名。”亚当舔了舔刀尖的血。他们调换了位置又做了一次。亨利回应着亚当的吻，高潮时，亚当把刀捅进了亨利胸口的伤疤，随后，他抽出了刀划破了自己的脖子。  
教堂里剩下了亚当的刀和亨利的表。

他们同时冲出水面，只隔着几米。他们互相注视，沉默了一两分钟。亚当被打湿的头发紧紧贴在脑袋上，他在水里似乎变得渺小。亨利有一种奇怪的感觉，亚当似乎变了，还是说变的是他自己？  
“你知道为什么重生会在水里面吗？”亚当突然问。  
“也许是最初的生命诞生自海洋，人类的胎儿也是在羊水中长大，可能河水充当了……”亨利还未说完，听到岸边亚伯的声音。他转头朝岸边望去，看到了亚伯，他朝亚伯挥了挥手。之后再转头想和亚当说话，亚当却不见了。亨利叹了一口气。一切都像做了一场梦。

\------  
我潜入了水底，从另一边上岸，我又回到教堂，捡起我的刀和亨利的怀表。  
打开亨利的怀表，时间在我耳边滴答作响。我不再急着知道匕首是否能杀死我，我终于找到了某种天堂，在一片白茫茫的大地上，没有那只老鼠，我也不会是孤零零的一个人。  
我跨出了教堂的大门。

 

FIN.


End file.
